Our Leader, the Sun Knight
by Icy Hell
Summary: Coming back to the temple has always been and would have always been Grisia's top priorities. He hated being a burden and even more of a troublemaker to himself and his brothers, but when a certain group decides to change his routine, will he live, or will he die in a cruel fate by his captors? And just what does Sia know about them, is she a friend or a foe? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Judgement (Lesus) P.O.V.

It was a normal day, in fact, I couldn't have believed that anything wrong would happen, that was until the bell for meetings was rung; why you ask was that wierd? The bell rung was the one that the _Sun Knight aka Grisia _would use to call for meetings; and that is the reason why this good day was promptly shattered.

Groaning, I quickly changed from heading towards the Training Grounds towards the conference room, strangely, there was a little girl in a white dress there, I doubted she was even older then eleven years, but that was not the reason why I stared at her '_N__o I am not a pedophile!'_ It was because she looked awfully alot like Grisia who, strangely, was not there. I gestured for the little girl to sit and instructed her to stay silent until everyone else came.

* * *

Twenty minutes later everyone was here and staring curiously at her, I gestured for her to talk but instead she produced a piece of paper and a pen, after scribbling on it she raised it for everyone to see "My name is Sia, I was sent here by a lady named Pink, she said to ask for a person named Roland?" She put it down "Cant you talk?" Blaze asked loudly, she shrunk back and shook her head "How come?" She seemed troubled as she stared at her paper, I noticed it was currently filled with her previous question and demand '_She can't tell them but needs to write It down?'_

Sighing, I grabbed some sheets of paper from Storm and handed it to her, she smiled and quickly started to scribble it down "I don't really know... I think it had something to do with magic but im not really sure. getting back on topic Pink said she needed Roland for something" I read, uneasy I was about to question her about Sun before Leaf beat me to it

"Where... When is Grisia coming back?" She looked confused before he ellaborated on he was talking about before she answered with "I don't really know, I didn't see anyone there. Why? Is he needed for something?" "Not really, but it would be good to know where he is" she looked thoughtful before nodding "I think I saw someone like that earlier at her house, he looked _really _beaten and I think he was_ bleeding from a wound around his shoulder" _the reaction was immediate.

Thirty five minutes later, me, Leaf, Hell, Earth, Blaze and Ice where in front of the necromancer's house; it was quiet, _too quiet, 'If Grisia was here and they were fighting, her house would definetly be in shambles' _This thought wasnt helping me, in fact, this only made me so much more worried_ 'What if its been so long since their fight that she already fixed her house?' _Roland carefully pushed the door open and walked inside, two minutes later we received an 'okay' to get in.

We walked far into the house, Leaf and Earth showing their blatant dislike and disbelief of her home. Ice, on the other hand, kept his hand on his sword, his eyes showed his disbelief that this was the house of the person Grisia had him make sweets for "I remember telling Sia to call for Roland and _only_ Roland. I don't remember asking her to bring you here" I felt a small tug on my sleeve to notice that Pink was standing in front of me, she looked rather irritated by our presence, save for Hell's, "Where is Grisia!?" Blaze was yelling at her the moment after he armed himself _  
_


	2. Chapter 2 Pink's answer

"It's considered rude to yell at people the moment you see them then arm yourself with a weapon" she chided as she licked her lollipop "Although, considering our history, it really isn't that strange of you to be wary of me" she smiled

"And I sent him back to the Temple, why? It wouldn't be strange if he disappeared for a few hours, he does that all the time, doesn't he? He would take days off for no reason. I know, he told me" she continued

"Roland, come here" he walked forward hesitantly, I noticed that he was holding his wicked sword instead of the sword Grisia gave him "He was wounded" I glared at her, she seemed stunned before looking slightly bemused "I didn't really have a fight with him today. Just a little magic here and there, but it never actually hit him, my cleaning corpse, on the other hand, is now ashes." She looked rather miffed before continuing "Where was he last seen?" She asked,

Roland became stiff "The girl never-" "Leaf, run to the temple and get the girl. She might know where she last saw him" he nodded and quickly ran, ten minutes later he was back with Sia in tow, who was currently breathing heavily "Did... Did I do something bad?" She breathed out, hiding behind Leaf "Didn't you say you-" "Sweetie, no one will hurt you. Here as I promised" Pink walked forward and gently placed a golden necklace on Sia's palm which she promptly put on her neck

"Sia, where did you last see the blonde haired man?" Sia looked confused "Somewhere... East of here, he was kinda strange, he was wearing a cloak... The last i saw him was when he was with another pair of people, they all headed for the tavern..." "Which-" I was cut off by Blaze dragging everyone aside from Pink and Hell towards one of the most well known taverns; Leaf Tavern, where you can usually find drunkards, travelers and loose lipped gossipers.

* * *

"Blaze! We have a _little girl_ with us!" Leaf whispered as he nodded to Sia "Oh yeah..." Shaking my head I ordered Ice to head back to the temple and alert Adair that Sun was missing then sent Blaze to ask Storm if he had heard anything of a bleeding, cloaked man and a few companions walking to any taverns and if possible, send him here "I should go back to the temple" as soon as I said this, Earth looked at me with unmasked annoyance in his eyes "D-d-dont you-" a quick glare was enough to shut him up "You won't be able to get any information while I am here, don't you think it would be suspicious for the _Judgement Knight_ to be here with the merciful, warm hearted faction?" He grumbled slightly, nodded, then walked in "What about me?" I looked down to see Sia staring at me pouting

'_Too much like Sun_' "Stay with Leaf" and I left, thinking about how many people I would have to interrogate and where would Sun hide after fighting with Pink and getting wounded.

* * *

Leaf's P.O.V.

Sia stared at me quietly before walking in, embarrassed I quickly followed her "Leaf Knight?" "Even the Earth Knight is here..." "I wonder what happened" "Wasn't the Judgement Knight with them?" I heard them whisper "Ah, n-no n-n-need t-too worry. We're j-just lo-looking for s-someone" Earth stuttered as he went upstairs quickly, I smiled at them and gave a short greeting before following

"Anyone wearing a cloak? Nope, sorry. Haven't seen anyone wearing that head in, Sir Earth" the innkeeper said '_Inn and a bar, no wonder this place is popular_' "Are you sure? We really need to find them..." I asked hopefully, I caught Earth giving me a funny look before looking around "Is something wrong?" "W-where is S-Sia?" He asked turning around "Wait, she wasn't following you!?" I panicked "You better go then, there were rumors of a child murderer- or was it kidnapper? going around" the innkeeper said as he disappeared to the back.

"Sia, where are you?" I half yelled as I ran around the bar, people were staring at me in wonder "Has anyone seen a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a dress around here?!" I asked loudly, "A girl? How old?" I thought back to her appearance "She should be no older then eleven" as soon as I said that I noticed a blob of blonde hair peaking out near the end of the tavern "Please excuse me.." Moving through the crowd I stopped in front of Sia who was staring back at me holding a black cloak "Oh dear..." I lightly gasped "Have you found her yet?" Earth asked as he appeared beside me, his eyes widening a fraction at the sight of the cloak "Is that... _Blood_?"

* * *

_At the Holy Temple..._

3rd P.O.V.

"So you're saying that its likely Sun got... Kidnapped or something?" Storm asked as the entire eleven Holy knights sat around the table, Adair and Roland included, with the Pope trying to figure out what Earth had just said "Earth, don't stutter. We all know you aren't anything like the Legends." Judge ordered as Adair pulled out the _Divine Sun Sword _

"Captain Sun didn't leave this in the temple" he announced, everyone turned to him eyes wide with shock "He can't use a sword. Why would he bring it out?" Metal asked as Adair looked troubled by the question "I don't know. Captain just said he would be meeting with the necromancer, he looked angry though. So I thought he was just going to ask for more undead to kill..." "Wait, doesn't Sun usually bring that with him when he visits the on-call necromancer?" Stone asked his eyebrows raising "He _normally_ doesn't. This is bad first Captain's eyesight- Ah! Wait, Knight Captain Leaf! I don't really blame you but..." Everyone knew what Adair meant

_'I don't blame you but its still your fault his eyesight is gone'_

Leaf frowned but said nothing "Now isn't the time to be talking about Sun's eyes. Tell us, what did he say?" The pope asked as he brought everyone out of their thoughts "He told me not to tell anyone" Adair replied, frowning at his Captain's stubborn attitude "It is an order from me" he said with a authorative tone as he stared at Adair "I follow Knight Captain Sun's orders not the Pope's" he shot back, although he seemed mad it was easy to tell he wanted to tell them "Abandon those orders. We need to know where Sun is" Adair looked troubled before saying that, basically, when Sun went to go talk to Pink, he was mad and that he had ordered him to have someone keep watch over Hell.

everyone fell silent, until someone opened the door "Sir Judgement? someone is looking for you... he calls himself Vidar?" Sia's head peaked through the door her face, like usual, emotionless and indifferent enough to give _Ice_ a run for his money "Wait here"Judgement left after pushing Sia to sit in the silent room "Little girl, did you see what Sun's companions looked like?" the Pope asked as she sat down "... one of them was wearing a... i think it was a priestess robe? Im not sure..." she trailed her face slightly frowning in concentration

"Why would a priestess kidnap the Sun Knight, of all people, why a priestess?!" Blaze asked loudly as everyone edged farther from him, some wincing with pain in their eyes at his outburst

"No.. this priestess was wearing a pure black robe... i think she is a trainee, she was really short compared to the other big sisters I saw.. the man beside her was tall though, and he was holding a sword it wasn't unsheathed but it was somewhat concealed by the cloak he was wearing, it was also black but he was like in a swirl of darkness"after saying that the Pope had a sense of a oncoming storm before asking "What did the girl look like?" "Why the girl? Forget what he asked, what does the man look like?"Blaze asked as he stared at her


	3. Chapter 3

HI!

* * *

? P.O.V.

"I warned you, I told you that you should have never done that, at yet... you still did. For once why couldn't you just listen to me? Look at yourself, you no longer have the power to become strong... I will fix it... _all in due time..._"

* * *

Sia's P.O.V.

I remained quiet, why were they so noisy? didn't I just say their appearance? the red headed man, 'Blaze' I think, wouldn't stop making noise, it was really irritating me _'I wonder where mister Judgement went..._' he was so lucky, he didn't have to endure their noise. I noticed that the one clothed in the assassin outfit was staring at me, I returned the favor, it took them three whole minutes to quiet down and I lost the staring contest, I wasn't to happy about that.

As they were conversing civilly; I went back to think of the appearance of this 'Sun' and his companions and possible kidnappers; the tall man was strange, I was certain that he was in a swirl of _darkness_, he really wasn't that remarkably handsome, just... well I guess he was handsome, I didn't really understand the normal girls ideas of handsome... the sword he had though interested me, it was sharp, sharp enough that by simply looking it was easy to tell that it would be able to cut down people in half without any problems, he wore very light armor so I deduced he must be a very strong knight or one who was better at agility-based attacks and confusing his opponents.

"Sia, are you hungry?" looking to my left, I saw the green haired man, Leaf, was talking to me, I nodded and he left to go get me some food. Bored, I walked over to Hell and pulled his arm, he stopped conversing with the man with light blue hair that everyone called 'Ice'; it was rather fitting though, he doesn't change his expression at all, even when I tripped down the staircase and caused him to fall with me; his expression didn't change at all, he just grabbed me, the banister and we both stopped falling. I did say sorry but he didn't reply so I didn't really understood whether or not my apology was accepted.

"Is there something you want?" Hell Knight asked, I pointed towards his sword, he looked there then to me; I could see his confused expression... well, _see_ isn't the correct word but I could _feel_ his confusion "... Is something wrong with my sword?" he asked after tapping my shoulder "There is, bye" was my simple reply, I quickly left him alone to return to the seat that was on the side of Judgement Knight's seat "Here you go! please be careful, its quite hot" after giving me the warning, Leaf then walked back to his seat, I stared at the food in front of me '_What's the green thing_?' I picked up the spoon and lifted the green thing up so I could see it better "Thats cilantro" the guy with his head held up high said... '_Doesn't it hurt to keep your head up so much?_' I nodded, I heard of it before, it was some type of sweetener, wasn't it?

"Sia, do you remember what the girl looked like?" the white haired boy asked, I pondered over this for a moment before answering "She's a little taller then me, has red hair, her eyes amber in color, she was wearing a shadow priestess cloak and has very strong amount of dark energy..." I trailed. Lots of people have said that I am a very good mage, even though I am only thirteen years old, they also said; "for a kid, you're rather smart, too smart" I could have cared less for what they said, but, I was raised that I should be proper to people who pay me compliments, even if their just half-hearted or its just to cover up their jealousy, I had to return the favor "Did you hear what she called herself?" I frowned slightly, her name was rather strange- I mean common, her name wasn't common.

The boy stared at me and so did the others, Sir Judgement wasn't here. I remembered it and frowned, she was really strange...

"I think she called herself... '**_Scarlet_**'?"

* * *

Yeah... so unfortunately this is all I could squeeze out of my story...

Well then, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!


	4. Chapter 4 My King

The man stayed unconcious as the figures carried him over to the bed, his golden hair falling off the side of the bed. The figures carefully pulled a blanket over him and left.

* * *

Grisia's P.O.V.

Upon opening my eyes, I found I was in unfamiliar territory_. _Groaning, I sat up and looked around, there was a dresser in the far end, a closet, a bowl filled to the brim with wine and a desk, littered with papers...

_**Le...Lesus?! Chikus?! And that one says Roland- wait that one says Ecilan? What the hell is going on here?!**_

"Where am I?" this area was _definitely _not the least bit familiar and a single thing inside the room was surely nothing I was personally used "You're awake" I didnt bother facing the feminine voice

"Obviously" she grunted and stepped into my line of sight, though I say sight, I actually mean within my range of sensing "You shouldnt be so cocky. Your in enemy territory if you havent noticed" I smiled brightly at her "I know that. I also know you arent human and are an **undead**" she grinned, her eyes flickered towards my arms and said lowly "I suppose you know why you are here?" "No, I dont. Which brings us to this next question, _What would a liche do trying to kidnap the Sun Knight of the __Church of Light?_**"** she nodded

"Yeah, it does doesnt it? Well, cutting to the chase, I need a favor from you" I spread my sensing a little more to see that my arms were bounded, and so was my magic "You came prepared for capturing me. It surely isnt as little as buying lollipops?" she looked insulted and shook her head

"No. I am nothing like that little girl, Pink as you call her, you have a contract with" I stiffened slightly and immedietely became cautious, I may be the Sun Knight, I may have hidden things from the entire population, but not once had I ever leaked any information about Pink's name during this entire coversation and I personally made sure that Blaze would do the same

"Whats wrong? Scared that I know about your little secret? Don't worry, I have no reason to tell anyone, they wouldn't believe me anyway" I nodded, she was right _no one would believe her_

"So why did you kidnap me?" "As I said I need a favor; I want you to quit being the Sun Knight" "No. Anything else you need" she looked angry and stomped over to me, she dug her nails into my chin and forced me to stare directly into her eyes "Listen. This isnt a favor for _me _its for _you"_ I glared at her "And why would that be a favor to me?" "I cant tell you, silly boy, but I sure as hell can show you"

"I think I'll pass"" she smiled slightly and let go off my head, I closely examined the body she was hosting, curly hair, bright eyes and a frilly dress, frilly enough to go with Pink's clothes

"You know my name, arent you going to tell me yours?"

"Scarlet"

"Strange name" I whisteled, she pulled out a gem and set it down beside me "Im giving you a chance. Make this as painless as possible or it _will _hurt like hell"

I smiled cooly "Too bad. Im not changing my mind" she grinned maniacally "Too bad indeed" she grabbed the gem and slit open my skin, the blood dripping onto the gem as it lit up

**_"I warned you, My King" _**

* * *

Can this be counted as a cliff hanger? Thank you for being patient with me! Im having my exams but I thought it would be nice to update. My other story Price of Resurrection is already updated!

Reviews please


	5. Chapter 5: Sun Knights and Taverns

Sun: The lazy as hell Author is back...

**Wah! I am super sorry I didn't update! I had other things (and stories) that I was attending to! So without further ado, Here is chapter 5! and Sun! I heard you!**

* * *

Narrator's P.O.V.

The dark sky overcased the city, everything was devoured by an empty darkness. How long had it been since Sun was gone? Months, days? Or had the years quickly slipped by, without them noticing anything at all? The entire city had gone into mourning, as if their Sun knight was really dead, he had been, though, unbelievably and incomparably gone.

One and a half years after Sun's 'death' the citizens had finally given up hope that he was still alive and a new Sun knight was appointed in his place.

Adair Sun's P.O.V.

"Ada- I mean... Knight-Captain Sun, there is a meeting for the Twelve Holy Knights soon..." Ed called out, his voice was filled with mourning. I agreed with him whole-heartedly. I never wanted to be the Sun Knight, but it seemed Captain had other plans in mind. I nodded and smiled brightly at him, a poor and shameful attempt at tryingto replicate that same smile Captain had, and walked away. My steps were slow and graceful, but it was not enough to have the citizens see me as the Sun Knight, the children cried, mothers, fathers, the Royal Family and even the former Knight-Captain Sun came back to mourn for Captain.

Before I could even knock, the door was pulled open by a certain Hell knight "... Sun... take a seat." He said softly, his voice was hoarse and I imagined that he was crying again, he was Captain's childhood friend and was basically an older brother to Captain when they were younger. That's right, I knew Hell Knight was not really who Captain had said he is. He was and is _Roland the Death Lord. _I smiled at him as he nodded stiffly and walked back to his seat.

I shut the door and removed the smile from my face and sneaked a glance towards Knight-Captain Judgement as he looked at a document in wordless pain, the same document that Captain forced me to deliver to his room three hours earlier before his disappearance and hide it, I came clean about everything during the last meeting I had as a vice-captain.

We all rushed to his room in panic as he went through his things in a chaotic mess and pulled out the letter, when he read it, he trembled violently and, for the first and most likely last time, he cried infront of us all.

We begged and I swear by the God of Light that even the _Pope _had dared to personally mutilate him if he continued to seal his mouth shut about the letter, his eyes were darker then ever and refused, he later had him locked up for three months as we continued to pester him for the letter. Finally, after we had sent Knight-Captain Hell to try and steal it from him, he had declared that _anyone _who tried to steal the letter would become a criminal and be sent to his Complex whislt awaiting their hearing and sentence.

* * *

"I'm quiet sure I know what this is about?" I asked and stood near Captain's chair as he finally looked up, he nodded and I smiled genuinely. Captain only ever saw himself as a nuisance to others and a burden, but truly, he had been the actual _Sun Knight _to us all.

"Don't talk so secretively! It gives me a headache." Storm groaned, his eyes were red and he had less eyes bags then ever. It seems that ever since Captain's most likely demise had reached them, they had all been more then pleased to complete all their paper work by themselves except for Knight-Captain Blaze, who instead would train from the fiery heat of the morning to the bitter cold of the night.

"Simply put... We all do not believe Grisia Sun is dead." Leaf said irritably as he said 'death' with such venom in his voice as others turned to look in shock at the impassive face of their fellow knight

"Be that as it may, Leaf Knight, we have spent a year and six months to find him. We had searched high and low, through every mansion to shed, from dragon's den to a necromancer's house for him at yet, regrettably, we still could not find him." Judgement said coldly as Leaf looked on impassively

"Do you not care that Sun is-" a quick glare and the movement of his hand from his lap to his sword indicated that Judgement did not want that to be asked as Blaze shut his mouth accordingly. Their personas had become stranger and some had warped into other people completely.

Ice no longer baked and began to hate the act itself, he rarely ever showed feelings and there were rumors that he had taken up drinking as a hobby three weeks after it was publicly declared that the Sun Knight was either dead or something much worse had happened to him and could no longer continue his service as Sun Knight.

Leaf became cold and distant from everyone and was easily irritated by loud people and would become trigger-shooting or slasher whenever an undead appeared or he was training, with such accuracy, speed and percision, one would have thought he was picturing Sun's captor herself. Blaze became solemn and would rarely speak aloud. Hell had trained from the first beam of sunlight to the last shine of moonlight in the training grounds and would 'eat' in his own room, or so Tyler thought.

* * *

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a hand shaking my shoulder "Sun...? The meeting has ended. You can go now." Metal said quietly and slipped away from the room before I could say a single thank you. Sighing, I got up and traveled to my room, I had a very important guest waiting for me and I could _not _afford to be late. I grabbed my cloak and washed off the dye and removed the contacts from my eyes and ran out quickly before heading to a shady inn. Several knights, both holy and not, raised an eyebrow at me but didn't bother to stop me as I walked inside and headed straight for the room farthest from the entrance and barren of windows

"Sun Knight, I thought you wouldn't make it." a teenage girl said softly as she turned to face me, her hair was a dirty shade of blonde and her eyes were blue as the sky with tanned skin _Time really does change people_ I thought as she smiled politely at me "I wouldn't miss it for the world." I stopped and sat down and took the wine she offered me and quickly poured it down my throat, coughing slightly as she held a glass to her lips

"Your... fifteen this year, aren't you?" I asked in a dissapointed tone

"Turning sixteen." she gave me a knowing glance as she sipped her drink

"You say you have information related to the Sun Knight?" she smiled wickedly and put her glass down

"Which one? Oh, and dont give me that look, Adair, you need me..." she laughed at me and my face turned sour, but I agreed with her. I desperately needed her.

"Name your price then." she shook her head and smiled as she stopped drinking and walked over to me then sat on my lap

"What I want cannot be bought simply like that. If it was, I wouldn't have a need to reveal this important information to you, Adair." a innocent look appeared on her face as her eyes showed nothing but cruelty

"You have changed... What _do _you want?" her eyes turned up to look at me, I could still remember that emotionless, but sweet and innocent little girl that first came to the temple all those years ago

"I want a show. Make it grand, make it spectacular. You know what I mean by that. I will tell you everything, but that's it. I want a _show _in return for my efforts." she grinned and wrapped her arms tightly around my neck as she whispered in my ears "You may wear the clothes and the sword, but you aren't the Sun Knight. In my eyes, you will always be that vice-captain with a never dying loyalty and a blind faith in his Captain."

I felt my heart pump faster, and my brain screaming at me to refuse her, but I refused to listen to myself

"I will do it."

Her smile was evil, but I could notice her shock. She believed I was going to refuse her "Your faith in him may one day cause your death, Adair."

I looked at her coldly and she loosened her hold as I pulled her arms away and stared her straight in the eyes

"You aren't going back on our deal now, are you?" I asked with a hint of malice as she looked offended "Of course not!" she half yelled and glared at me darkly, I showed no sign of fear at her, after all, she is ten years my junior and I've dealt with more powerful people then a little girl trying to scare me

"I'll hold you to your promise, Sia."and she squirmed slightly at my harsh tone and glare.

* * *

**_... why does it feel like this chapter is... a little sexual...? Gah! Whatever! I dont wanna think about it. REVIEWS please! :) _**


	6. Chapter 6 A Trip Down Memory Lane

**_Hello readers! _**

**_okay, I promised a certain viewer that I'd make more of Neo, but everyone's starting to think Grisia is dead so... Yeah, the next two I swear, I will fit in as much of Neo as possible. You know who you are..._**

* * *

_"Don't bully him!" a tall red-haired boy stood infront of me, his eyes gleaming with anger as the others fled the scene. He then turned to me, not a single trace of malice or jeer in either his body language or voice as he said quickly "Are you okay?-" _"Awake." _That dream again? What could it mean?_ I laid down motionless on my bed as i stared up at the ceiling to my room, _They're becoming frequent_... but what could that mean? Does that mean I was going to remember? Three years is a rather long time to remember and, as far as I'm concerned, I have no siblings. _So just who is tha-_

A quick rap sounded at the door to my room then to be followed by the voice of a young woman "Young master? Its time to wake up, I have brought your breakfast." Oh, it's just Chelsea,

"Come in." I rolled over to my side, I always expected the worse when it becomes Chelsea's job to accompany me for the day.

"Yes, Milord." The door clicked open as Chelsea pushed the cart into the room, her entire silhouette marred by a dark, stagnant aura, the kind of grey slush that will never remove no matter what you do, and started fixing my food

"Chelsea, why did you chose to become a maid here?" She didn't turn to face me and replied easily, "I needed the money. What other reason could I have to get a job here?" I tsked and shook my head "You're smart, pretty and obedient. You could've chosen another job." She looked at me warily before frowning

"You know how we are, Milord, we aren't regular household servants. Plus, the pay here is very good." her voice had a hint of mourning in it but I paid no heed and continued the conversation

"Yes, I know that. Regular servants aren't capable of ripping a man's throat out with their bare-hands and aren't able to detect an undead in a sea of people that easily, Chelsea." She smiled sadly and quickly left, not before saying "Lady Scarlet has asked me to deliver the news the your physician shall be visiting today." I groaned, "Get ready soon, Milord." The old soot was going to nag the hell out of me and she closed the door.

Sighing, I ate my breakfast, my mind still pondering over that dream. It was strange, this was the third time it's happened and he wasn't the only one who'd appear in my dreams _His name... if I only knew the name I could ask Scarlet about them all... _"Milord? You keep on digging at that spot, but you have finished eating. Are you still hungry?" a happy male voice sounded as he opened the door and walked in leisurely "No, Ivan, I'm fine... Do you know anything about a red-headed kid with red eyes?" he looked at me in what I guessed was astonishment before saying quickly and loudly

"Milord, have your memories returned?!"

"Ivan, I swear if you don't shut up, I will beat you to an inch of your life!" he looked unhappy but nodded. "Sheesh... for a two-hundred year old dark-elf, you sure are irritating." he rolled his eyes and sat beside me "In my home, that is considered as late teens to early adulthood, Milord. But red hair and matching eyes? I'm afraid not." I frowned, "Are you sure that you do not know? It's really important and be of great help if you do." "I wouldn't lie about this, besides, can't you ask Lady Scarlet for that?" I shook my head, Scarlet said she couldn't be of help since I was kidnapped when I was ten-years old, she said only three years ago she was able to find me after so long. And by then, I was no longer the same child she knew... from what she said; I _was _a sweet, caring, kind and bright child, and now? I was rude, sarcastic, a bit of a pervert, but she said I still retained most of my childish nature

"I can't just ask her for that..." Ivan looked at me with pitying eyes, "Milord, it's time for you to change clothes and get ready. I shall escort Sir Jonathan to the library." he got up and strutted to the door as I rolled my eyes. For a dark elf, he is pretty damn strange.

* * *

15 minutes later

"Grisia, are you taking a crap in your closet? Hurry the hell up!" Ivan'c voice rang throughtout the halls as several peals of laughter erupted "Do you need tissue or something?! Hurry, the old, bag of bones is irritating when he's mad!" he continued _Take a deep breath... count to te- Screw that! _"IVAN, SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screamed as I slammed the door open, a loud _thud _came forth from that action. At first I thought that I used too much strenght, that was until Ivan pushed the door a bit and glared atme fiercely "GRISIA!" And I ran away from him before he could pummel me.

I am now currently playing a very well known game in the manor. Hide or get pummeled; you see, this game was created whenever Ivan got too pissed at someone and started to pummel them, they hid, he found them, then they got pummeled till half of their bones were broken. Which is the main reason why I had locked myself inside Scarlet's personal library from the dark-elf known as Ivan, dressed as one of Scarlet's personal butlers, or, as I called them, 'Her nannies'.

_Scarlet has a rather large collection of books... _I frowned as I read some of the covers _They're **almost **only about romance.. _I stepped away from the shelf and walked towards one that had dark blue books lined with red, and pulled a random one out _Might as well read something until Ivan calms down_ I skimmed through the pages _They died... they captured him..., I need to find him... Wait, what the? _I stopped on a page, the date was fourteen years ago and there were some rather rough markings on it _Is this a dairy? _

* * *

**_Cliff hanger! (at least to me it is...) should I get a beta reader? I always find mistakes only after I post it..._**

**_Reviews Please!_**


	7. Chapter 7: Creus

**hello my readers! **

* * *

_**Today, I was able to find Grisia, he changed.. I blame that blasted Sun Knight. He caused this, Grisia belongs to me. I will have my revenge on that forsaken Church of light... **_was this some type of sick joke? She said I was kidnapped by thieves, not... people from the Church of the God of Light _**He's grown found of them, its bad, what if he becomes weaker? **_

**_He'll die... Stephen visited me. And when I arrived, he didnt have that blasted Charlotte girl with him. He said he knows what happened; but thats impossible. I only ever told Pink about what happened, but I cant trust her either. She has a candidate, he isnt dead yet, I need to find a way to kill him. But she refused to tell me who it is. The candidates become their most powerful after they reach the age of twenty-nine. I need to train him, I need to get him back. _**

Saying I was confused was an understatement, I was down right cluless as to what was written here _Twenty-nine?...I'm already twenty-seven... Is that why Scarlet's been pushing me so hard in learning recently?_ "Milord? Are you here?" I dropped the book and took a deep breath _Crap! _I searched the room, there was only one place in this entire area that had a secret hiding place. I groaned inwardly. If I hid there, there wasnt a single chance he could find me, but it was questionable as to whether or not if something was in there, and if there was, would I even survive? "Milord..?" the footsteps got closer _I really dont have a choice, do I? _I took a deep breath and ran there, my hand fumbling with the lock as the door to the room started to open _Crap, crap, crap- Shit! _I felt a penetrating gaze on me before falling inside the room.

"Milord, are you in here?" Ivan's voice drifted through the air as I held my breath _Dont find me, dont find me..._ I silently prayed to myself "Milord?" he was closer now, probably just outside the door. "He isnt in here then.." the footsteps became distant before I heard them stop _He shouldnt be at the door yet.. _"Milady's diary..? So he was here then.." I heard the sound of shuffling and the door outside opened and closed, being locked firmly into place.

I sighed in relief, _Thank the Shadow God he didnt find me!_ I got up and twisted the knock.

The door didnt unlock nor budge.

_Are you kidding me?! _I glared at the door and slammed my entire right side against it, _Dammit! Open up already!_ The door madea loud banging noise but didnt show any signs of breaking _Perfect, just perfect! _I slumped down against the door, I couldnt use magic... Hell, if I did, it probably wouldnt work! _Its like my magic is being sealed here_ I frowned at the thought, why would Scarlet need a room where I cant use magic? Even when I threw a fit she never locked me in a place like this.. _Thats not important right now. I better find a way out of here. _With that thought in mind a walked down the stairs, it was pitch black and it was like I was in a coma. I couldnt really feel anything other then the ground below me and I couldnt see anything at all.

_I need a ligh- Found it!_ I smirked victoriously as I lit the match, how convenient that there was a candle right beside it. _Now what do we have here?_ the room was dreary in my opinion, even without actual sight; it looked like a prison, only much nicer with the soft bed, desk, chair, closet and bathroom, but that wasnt what I was interested in. Bending down, I grabbed the papers that littered the floor

_N...Ne... Neo? And this word is.. Su-Sun? _I felt a sharp pain and clutched my head, _Why does it hurt? _I stared at the paper, other then the name of the person, everything else was scrathed out, but the place where the face was supposed to be seemed to have been ripped to shreds by a knife and was burned, slightly. I was lucky to have even been able to read the name _L... Lenon? Lucas? and that one says... Chi...Chi.k..? Chicken? Okay, weird names aside.. for now. _I carefully picked up the papers and left the hastily shredded ones alone and began to organize it, _This one says... Ice... Baker.. Knight? What type of knight is a baker? Or is his name Ice Baker and he became a knight? _I carefully grabbed the shredded ones and fit them in to the puzzling papers _It doesnt help at all..._

"What could this mean?" my answer was silent, an eerie silence that felt as if it would consume me. I scattered the papers on the floor again and walked to the closet; inside it was lined with men's clothes and a strange charcoaled coat, I pulled it out Pure..._ white?_ I grimaced, the entire thing had a faint, but evidently once emaculate design _But of what? _and if I was right, why was it white? Scarlet hated that color with a passion,_ Those it have something to do with the Church?  
_

"Is anyone in here? Haven't I told you before, anyone of you, servant or guard, will be killed if you enter? How many times do you need me to say it?" A young girl's voice said softly, it couldn't be one. After all, a child so young, as the voice implies, could not hold such hostility and malice, right? "You are in trouble once I find you." _Wait... I know that voice! _"If you dare tell Grisia, I will personally torture you to death myself!" _It's Scarlet! Gotta hide, gotta hide... _

_**Third P.O.V.**_

Scarlet appeared in the room. The face and body of a child with the presence of a person whom had seen great change was completely mismatched. "Any... Of you here?" Her eyes scanned the room, the eerie silence only hampered by laboured breathing.

She sighed in relief and pulled open a door, the glistening black hair and sapphire blue eyes startled no one but the only other occupant in the room, she lifted his face up with one hand as she pulled out a knife from her pocket, "And to what do I owe the pleasure of you here, Creus?"

* * *

**_okay... Next updates gonna be up either after a day or in a couple of hours... BTW I am dropping my other story without reasons..._**

**_reviews!_**


	8. Chapter 8: Truth?

**Meanwhile at the Holy Temple**

Adair's P.O.V.

Sia walked infront of me, her eyes trained on the paintings that adorned the hall and then looked to me, an unwavering and certain look in her eyes. She knew we were desperate, desperate for news on Captain, and she had us in the palm of her hand. Dancing to her tune as if we were puppets and that's what feared about her. "Sun Knight, I believe you have a meeting with the Twelve, I presume?" another reason I feared her; she knew things that outsiders _should not _know. I knew her job. I knew where she lived.

I knew nearly nothing about the girl in front of me, when all we really had on her were just the spectrum of her information. Archives were turned over in order to find who and how she became, what she was and who she knew, but all we were able to get that was the closest to her was a seven girl pronounced dead due to cardiac arrest nine years ago.

But it couldn't have been her. The body was buried and the entire family was wiped out three weeks after the girl's death. So why- "Sun Knight? It's considered rude to keep a lady waiting." Sia's voice brought me out of my musings, I noticed the rather steel in her tone as she mentioned my title _But from what I've heard, she lived here her entire life. So she has no reason to hate the Sun Knight..._ I nodded and gave a bright smile as she looked at me blankly _So different from when we were at the tavern_

"Ah! Thank you so much for reminding this Sun of his reunion with his brothers. Praise be the God of Light that you have a wonderful memory befitting of a kind lady such as yourself, who could also help in His service to give His children more time to appreciate the gifts he so kindly allowed us to have!" She looked stunned for a moment before reverting back to an emotionless expression, "Hn. I'll be looking around for a while around the temple. You need me to call anyone?" I nodded, grateful she had picked up my weary expression and she left, the white cloak she wore moved with her gracefully, and I almost called out the name from my childhood, _Strange... I wonder what her relationship with Ana was..._ I frowned even more, Ana died when Sia, supposedly, came to live the rest of her life in Leaf Bud City _But why does she have the closest background to her? _

Shrugging my shoulders, I headed for the meeting room _Maybe she isn't really dead?... Sia... are you her?_

* * *

Sia's P.O.V.

_How irritating must Adair become before he decides to stop? _I slipped past a few Holy Knights and walked around another corner, he only told me to get the Ecilan Ice. _Oh well, time to see if the rumor about him being an alcoholic is true._ I frowned deeply at the thought, was he one? I... cared for the man after all, but only because he saved my life!I stopped infront of a icy-blue door and knocked, once, twice, thrice. There was no answer.

The door slowly opened as a hand suddenly pulled me into the room "What... do you want, Sto- Oh... Who are you?" I looked up to see a rather drunk Ice knight stare at me in suspicion, _Doesn't he remember who I am? _"I'm Sia... the girl that ended up pulling you down the stairs with me, when I was younger?" he looked at me quietly, _When wasn't he quiet? _and looked horribly inconvinced by remembering me, "Is something wrong..?" He shook his head and walked towards a drawer that stood in the far back of his room. From what I saw, it was completely bare of anything other then a desk filled with papers, a few ink bottles and a pen, on the other side was a single, messy bed, a two drawers and a dark blue curtain that covered the window, stopping any light from peering into the room, and on the other side... _Are those... beer bottles? There's about twenty in total..._

"Why are you still here?" Ice's voice snapped me out of my thoughts as he continued to change clothes _Wh-what?! _"I- I am a girl, you know!" "Yeah, so?" his uncaring voice said loudly as he pulled on his shirt "Okay, I'm done." he strode past me and I blinked _... Was I... just in a room with a man who was changing his clothes?..._ I felt my face turned flush and run out the room, _Da- Dammit! Don't ever do that again! You can't slip up like that..._

"Eh? Have I seen you before?" _That... that's the voice of.. _"Neo Sun." I turned around promptly to meet him, just as I remembered. He had shaggy-like blonde hair and darker-shade-of-blue eyes, just a little darker then Adair's but not enough to completely render him strange; if it wasnt for his mourning state _I wonder why... He knew, sooner or later, he knew she'd come back..._ He stared down at me _He knows me?_

"Do I know you? You seem familiar to me." he said, cracking a weak smile _Ah, yes... mourning._ "I dont think we have. Please come with me." he looked confused but said nothing _How silent... _"Have you lived in Leaf Bud when you were younger?" I nodded _Stick as many turths into a lie, and no one will figure you out. _the voice rang in my head. "Yes? What's your name then?" _I doubt you would remember me, _"Sia, just Sia."

"Sia..? What does your name mean?"

"It means 'become', 'happen', 'exsit' and 'cost'. Why?"

"I have never given anyone a name like that before." Neo replied with a strong amout of suspicion in his voice

"I wasnt born here. I was born in Moon Orchid." I replied feeling harrased by his questions

"Why would you leave Orchid for-" he didnt get to finish that sentence when I raised my hand and he became silent,

"We are here, Former Knight-Captain Sun."

* * *

**_Wow... two updates in one day! Okay I wont update till next time :)_**

**_Reviews!_**


End file.
